A hero that never was
by LuckyLadyCat
Summary: [Oneshot]Hinata would never know how much she touched the hearts of a guilt old man and sorrow filled young teacher with this words. The Yondaime Hokage last wish was fulfilled. The village thought of Uzumaki Naruto as a Hero.


**LLC:** Thank you Moonprincess202, I have corrected the misspellings. And thank you too for your reviews. Here is version 1.02 of the story. Warning some spoilers about the manga. This is a just an odd idea that got stuck in my head. Do tell what you think about, please. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, I wish I did. But alas, I do not. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and associates. _

**A hero that never was**

**One-shot**

The shinobi memorial is where the names of brave shinobis that died in battle are craved and remembered. The names of heroes that died for the sake of their village. In one way or another they were all heroes and for that will always be recalled.

Many names, including the parents of one Umino Iruka, were added after the fateful Kyuubi no Youko attack. Good shinobis, and many innocent civilians died because of that terrible beast. The demon who feast on destruction, was defeated by the greatest Hokage of all, the Yondaime. The young man used a suicide technique to kill the fox, giving up his life to protect his home. Konohagure although sadden with their bright Hokage death soon raised from its ruins like a phoenix.

Today, ten years after the Kyuubi fall, a group of academy students lead by their teacher, Umino Iruka, were standing in front of the shinobi memorial. Today, their lecture would be about the sacrifices that shinobi makes for the overall well being of their village. Particularly the greatest sacrifice, the forfeit of their own life.

"Class, this is the shinobi memorial. Where the names of shinobis who fell bravely in battle are forever remember."

The brown haired chuunin tells the 10 years old sitting on the grass facing him. The children were listening in various levels of attention. From complete inattention, to being half focused, to adorably concentrate on their teacher. They were Konoha village newest generation. They did not remember the fox's chaos but knew the tales by heart.

"Instead of telling you the heroic tales of some of this shinobis. I brought you here for a little field project."

Multiple cries in disagreement or shock erupt from the kids. They were now all paying attention at least. The man gives them an amused smile.

"It's an INDIVIDUAL assignment."

More noise and protests burst from them. A serious expression guarantees them that, he will not alter his last statement takes over the teacher face.

"And that is FINAL! Also copying from your friends will be impossible because every one will have a different subject to research."

Again the more troublemakers of the class shout in disbelief. Letting go of the serious face, the man kind smile returns.

"But I think you all will enjoy this. For your assignment you have to pick a name from the memorial, and search either records or people who knew the shinobi or kunuichi, for their life story. I want you to find out who they were. Who was their family, team, and sensei. What they did best, worst, or what they didn't. You can add some life episodes about them if you find them."

A girl with pink hair puts her hand up in question. The teacher nods an ok to the girl.

"Life episodes like what, Iruka-sensei? A funny or curious story about them, rumours that existed about he or she?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Any of those. But only if you can find them. NO made up stories. Also I want a detailed recount of how and why they died. That is the one thing your report absolutely has to have. Why are they considered heroes and are honoured in this memorial. The report needs to be at least half page long, and no bigger than five pages. All names are valid expect for the Hokages. Because we already studied them in history. No buts!"

He answers immediately, before the more wining students could protest. Which they did anyway. The children gather around the slab of polish stone, looking at the names. They would choose a name and tell the teacher, who made sure no name would used twice. Most girls choose a dead kunoichi name, while no boys choose a kunoichi for research.

A little girl with short dark hair, who appeared to be extremely shy; was one of the few girls that did not choose a female name, but a very amusing male name, an Uzumaki Naruto. When every student had chosen, the chuunin gave them last orders and dismissed them.

"Ok! Everyone has chosen their subject? Good. You have one month to deliver your report. After that you have one week tolerance, but then will only get half of the full mark. No more than that. Kiba, that means you better do it before the limit ends. Class dismissed!"

The kids run home or for the park, or the more studios to begin the project. As for the teacher, he stays a bit more, glazing two names on the memorial. Then he gives a small salute and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Two weeks after the giving out the little research work to his class, and having some students interviewing him about their assignment. One of them was actually researching his father. The chuunin teacher was grading some papers on his desk. For the last hour timid Hinata, had been standing by the class door even if out of sight. He knew the girl was very shy and nervous and even with him took some time to speak. She had been peeking time to time from the door. Slowly, and in small steps she reaches the desk playing nervously with her fingers. 

"Ano… Iruka-ka-sen-sensei."

The small whisper reaches the experienced teacher hears. He look up from his work and bestows her, an encouraging smile. Waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I a-am… having a bit-t of t-trouble… with m-my p-pro-jet. Ano… there…there… are n-no re-records of m-my s-subject and… I… I can n-not find a-anyone… who… knew h-him… A-actually n-no one… seams to h-have heard-d of h-him e-ever-r."

The teacher frowns. He knew that for some of the names on the memorial it would be difficult to get information. Being that most of the generation they belonged to has already passed away or the records having been destroyed or classified. But something was bound to appear. The way Hinata spook, made it look like that person never existed. If it was another less hardworking and honest student, he would have thought the student was pulling his leg. But Iruka knew that Hinata was not like that.

"Who was your research about, Hinata-chan?"

"An… U-uzumaki Naruto, Iruka-sensei… Ano… I… I …liked-d the n-name…it's … funny…"

"I'll check with the Sandaime Hokage about him. It could be that name was a codename of someone, and the real name is confidential. If that's the case you could pick a new name and start anew. The deadline still stands I am afraid."

"That is… o-okay. Iruka-sensei… Ano… sorry f-for intruding you…"

She leaves quickly with a shy smile through the door. The chuunin tidies the desk and also takes his leave. He had finished his work half an hour ago, he had been waiting for Hinata to come and speak with him. While the child went home, the teacher headed for the Hokage office. Once there, he greeted the secretary and asked if the Sandaime had time for him.

"I always have time to hear the people of my village, Iruka."

A wise and elderly voice comes from the Hokage door. The third Hokage, an old man with grandpa feeling about him stands in the partly open door. Beckoning the young man in before sitting on this armchair. The chuunin walks in, closing the door behind him.

"So, Iruka how is your classes going? The little rascals have been causing problems?"

"The academy is just fine, Hokage-sama. The usual lot keeps on doing the usual ruckus."

"Good, good! Then what brings you here?"

"As you know sir, two weeks ago I sent my class in a research project related with the memorial. Well, one of my students, Hyuga Hinata, as only found on thing about her subject."

"That is unusual. I would think that she would have a well detailed report and finish it before the closing date. Is there more to it?"

"What she has found is that there are no records of shinobi with such name and that no one ever heard of him. That he does not exist. An Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

The relaxed mood vanished from the old man, suddenly he is hundred years older and the joy that always lights the Sandaime eyes fades. The change of mood in the older man made the chuunin tense and concerned. Leaning back on his chair, Sandaime regards the young man before him with a guilt face.

"Iruka, remember that one as a hero that never was."

"Huh? I am sorry sir. I don't think I am quite following you."

The confused expression on the poor chuunin although extremely cute, was expected. A wry laugh leaves the Hokage, who shakes his head slightly. Staring straight in the eyes of the young man, he speaks in his weary tone.

"I wasn't expecting that you would. The Yondaime asked me to make the village see him as a hero, and I kept my word. He really was a hero in his own right. Such a great responsibility. And for someone so little. But the council…"

Gesturing helplessly with his hand, the old man trails off. Removing his eyes from the younger man facing him, he glances at the fourth Hokage photo on the wall. Returning his stare to chuunin, the Hokage address in a very serious and commanding voice.

"What I will tell you now Iruka, must never leave this room. There are only a select few who know of this, the members of the council and two other shinobis that were present. The fourth did not kill the Kyuubi…"

"What do you mean Hokage-sama! But the fox was destroyed. Everyone knows that. I saw it disappear."

Explodes a cry of disbelief from the younger man. Who was given the very stare down he gives his own disrupting students. Feeling awarked the scared lad shuts up and gazes down at his feet, waiting for his village leader to continue.

"As I was saying, a demon is not something man can out right kill. What the late Yondaime did was seal the demon in a vessel where it could not harm anyone else. The vessel was a new born named Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka face paled but remained emotionless like a shinobi should. The silence that followed the Hokage statement was neither relaxing nor tense, more like empty. Gaining some guts, the chuunin open his mouth.

"What became of the vessel sir? What did the council? …oh!"

"The council decision was to kill the vessel. With the death of Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Yoko was truly destroyed. That is why he is a hero, even if he never was shinobi; his name deserves to be on the memorial. The baby smiled when I took his life. He smiled because he knew he was going to die, because he knew his death was for the best."

Griping the arms of his chair the Hokage controlled his raging guilt. Closing his eyes in a vain attempt at erasing the image of a small blond baby with whisker marks on his cheeks, smiling with his little blue eyes at his killer. Meanwhile the chuunin had gotten paler, his suspicion turned real. Even if it was for the sake of the village, the child could have been one of his students, instead of being the vessel for the fox. It could have been any of his students. And that made the proud teacher depressed. A hero that never was, indeed.

"In years to come if you repeat this research project, you must make sure no student chooses this hero name. And little Hinata will have to restart her work with another shinobi in the memorial. I am sure you understand why, Iruka."

"Yes, Hokage-sama! I'll tell her that the files about Uzumaki Naruto are classified. That he was a hero, and that is enough. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama!"

Bowing respectfully to the Sandaime, the young teacher leaves the office. Leaving the old man to his guilt. Leaving to confront his own feelings, and to talk with his student.

* * *

The best works on the memorial were going to be told in class by the student who made them. The five selected reports were made by Haruno Sakura (the brightest girl of the class), Nara Shikamaru (a surprising feat by the lazy boy), Uchiha Sasuke (who did on his late cousin Uchiha Obito), Aburame Shino (even if the report was only half page long), and lastly Hyuga Hinata. 

Haruno Sakura presentation was on a medic-nin who died with chakra exhaustion while healing her team. The team was able complete the mission and save Konoha from an invasion right after the Kyuubi attack. She talked about who the person was to why the kunoichi sacrifice was so important.

Nara Shikamaru speech would have been on a genjutsu user that single handed distracted a bunch of enemies ninjas to allow his team to continue the mission. His sacrifice gave his team the necessary time to escape. The report was well explained and the personality of the ninja was precise. But the boy had run away before his turn was up, apparently it was too troublesome.

Uchiha Sasuke talked emotionlessly and very concise. However, he told many life stories and gave an overall view of who his cousin was. Not that he had ever met him, but he recalled the tales of clumsy Obito his mother had told him. The genin had died saving his team mate, jounin Hatake Kakashi.

The shortest presentation, if one does not count the Nara one, was of Aburame Shino. It was exactly three sentences long. On the first sentence he said the name, personality, and family. On the second the shinobi type and how he died. On the last why he died. All in a monotonous tone.

Hinata's turn was very nerve wrecking for the young girl. She stuttered awfully the whole time, but spook of all the required points for the assignment. Her second subject ended up to be Nawaki the grandson of the Shodaime, who died in the war. She talked about his family, his sister the sannin Tsunade, and his horrible death. The entire class shivered at the end of her speech.

"Ano…m-my first-t subject was… U-uzumaki Naruto a hero…that l-life and… r-records are classified. I … I…don't know w-what he did… who he was…only that h-his name is in the shinobi m-memorial… and he died as a hero. I… I… think it makes h-him more a hero… because… he didn't give u-up just h-his life… but e-existence for-r the… the village."

Hinata would never know how much she touched the hearts of a guilt old man and sorrow filled young teacher with this words. The Yondaime Hokage last wish was fulfilled. The village thought of Uzumaki Naruto as a Hero**  
**

* * *

**The possible end**


End file.
